A known conventional method to express population densities (distribution) is, for example, to divide a map into meshed regions and color-code the divided regions according to their respective population densities (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). The population density expression method of this kind is effective, for example, to cases where a large number of samples (complete survey) are targets, for example, like a census or the like.